Despierta Allen
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Porque Road era la única capaz de traerlo de regreso.


DGM no me pertenece. Este año también publicaré mucho de esta hermosa pareja.

 **Despierta Allen**

La batalla había terminado. Neah y Mana eran un solo Conde del Milenio nuevamente, pero Allen yacía en el suelo sin despertar. Lenalee, Lavi e incluso Kanda intentaban despertarlo en vano.

—Allen-kun, Allen-kun, despierta—decía Lenalee desesperada—Lavi, él no despierta.

—Debe haber una manera…—meditaba Lavi angustiado.

— ¡Quítense de mi camino!—les gritó Road Kamelot repentinamente, empujándolos— ¡En verdad que ustedes los exorcistas no saben hacer nada! ¡Nunca pueden ayudar a Allen, inútiles!

Los tres exorcistas se quitaron de su camino a la fuerza, totalmente sorprendidos por el gran enojo de la Noah.

— ¡Ya verán que yo puedo despertarlo!

— ¿Cómo lo harás Road?—le preguntó Tyki quien estaba a su lado.

— ¡Fácil, así!

Road se agachó frente al cuerpo de Allen y comenzó a llamarlo.

—Allen…—llamó Road y lo abrazó.

El chico veía un paisaje totalmente negro que para su desgracia era lo único que había visto por meses. Negro. Nada más. Solo esperaba ser consumido por las tinieblas.

Pero al fin, cuando ya perdía las esperanzas, una pequeña luz apareció frente a él.

—Allen…—escuchó. Alguien lo llamaba y tenía el presentimiento de que conocía esa voz femenina.

Una mano se hizo visible. Esa mano quería que él la tomara. Caminó sin saber dónde pisaba hasta poder sujetarse de ella. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no había oscuridad.

—Está despertando—dijo Tyki sorprendido.

Road soltó a Allen para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, justo en el momento en el que él abría los ojos.

Ella se separó lo justo de él para poder mirarlo. Allen confundido observó a su alrededor, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz nuevamente. Lo primero que pudo ver con claridad fue la chica que lo había traído de regreso.

— ¿Road?... ¡Road!

Él la abrazó con fuerza, totalmente aliviado por su presencia. Y sin pensarlo mucho, le plantó un beso lleno de miedo y alivio. Los presentes solo miraban confundidos y sorprendidos ante la escena.

—Road, si sigues Sheryl va a asesinar al chico—susurró Tyki más para él mismo, pero le divertía ver cómo progresaban esos dos.

— ¡Allen!—gritó Lavi riendo— ¡estás en público! ¡compórtate!

Ese grito hizo que Allen dejara de besar a Road –quien refunfuñó enojada- y miró a sus compañeros ahí presentes.

— ¿Lavi? ¿Lenalee? ¿Kanda? ¿Tyki?

— ¿Qué paso chico? ¿No estabas muy entretenido besando a Road?

— ¿Qué?—fue por ese comentario que Allen se dio cuenta de que la había besado frente a todos. Había sentido el impulso y el deseo de hacerlo y simplemente se dejó llevar. Se sonrojó ante las miradas de sus compañeros.

— ¿Hola?—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos—indicó el chico del parche—ya vimos que Allen está bien y muy ocupado.

Los tres exorcistas los dejaron casi solos.

— ¡Allen!—Road volvió a abrazarla y a besarlo dulcemente—al fin despertaste.

—Road, deja tus muestras de afecto al chico para cuando estén solo por favor.

—Solo estás celoso por que a ti nadie te besa—le dijo Road a Tyki sacándole la lengua.

—Lo que tú digas, Road. Recuerda que Mana y Neah dijeron que podías llevarlo al arca para que descanse.

—Eso haré. Vamos Allen.

Allen aún se encontraba confundido por todo lo ocurrido, pero la siguió sin dudarlo.

Ya en el arca, Allen comió todo lo que Road le ofreció y después lo llevó a su habitación.

—Creo que antes de dormir deberías darte un buen baño.

—Supongo que es una buena idea.

—Entonces, quítate la camisa.

Road comenzó a desabrochársela sin pena alguna.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo!

—Lo sé, pero solo quería ayudarte.

—No tienes porqué llegar a esos extremos.

— ¿Por qué te da tanta pena?

—Porque…porque sí…

Allen se había puesto muy nervioso. Sabía muy bien como era Road, pero a veces no sabía cómo tratar con ella.

—Estás exagerando.

Road lo obligó y como pudo se la quitó.

— ¡No! Road, espera…

En eso, la puerta se abrió. Mana, Neah y Tyki estaban ahí mirándolos. Allen les devolvía la mirada totalmente avergonzado por la situación en la que se encontraba, mientras Road sujetaba tranquilamente su camisa.

—Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos—comentó Neah.

—Sí, dejemos que se diviertan—continuó Mana.

Ambos se retiraron, pero Tyki permaneció ahí unos momentos más, mirándolos apaciblemente mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Espero que se protejan—y dicho esto, se fue.

— ¡Hey Tyki!—gritó Allen completamente rojo— ¡nosotros no…!

A Road no le molestaba en absoluto ese tipo de comentarios, además de que era divertido ver a Allen avergonzado.

—Ahora sigue el pantalón Allen.

— ¡Eso me lo quito yo!

Antes de que la Noah siguiera desnudándolo, Allen huyó y se encerró en el baño.

—Qué aburrido eres, Allen…

El pobre y avergonzado Allen, decidió que se daría una larga ducha de agua fría.


End file.
